Moonlight Drama of the Two Lions
by Seamus Larren
Summary: Harrys und Hermiones Leben sind an ihren entscheidendsten Phasen angelangt. Was suchen sie? Was wollen sie? Wieso beschäftigt sie seit einiger Zeit sonst keine andere Frage mehr? Viel verändert sich, nichts, was kommt, hätten sie erwartet. Wie auch? Es s


**Moonlight Drama of the Two Lions**

**Inhalt**

Harrys und Hermiones Leben sind an ihren entscheidendsten Phasen angelangt. Was suchen sie? Was wollen sie? Wieso beschäftigt sie seit einiger Zeit sonst keine andere Frage mehr?  
Viel verändert sich, nichts, was kommt, hätten sie erwartet. Wie auch? Es stimmt doch irgendwie nichts mehr ...

**1**

Eine Nacht hatte alles für ihn verändert. Diese eine Nacht, in der er verhängnisvollerweise in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen war. Wieso hatte er aufwachen müssen? Wäre er nicht aufgewacht, wäre ihm dieser Anblick vielleicht erspart geblieben …  
Geschrien hatte er in dieser Nacht, gejammert, sogar geweint. Was er da gesehen hatte … _wen_ er da gesehen hatte …  
Und nun steht er hier, oben auf der Spitze des Astronomieturms. Ausgerechnet die einzige Person, die er immer an seiner Seite hat wissen wollen, hat ihn hierher getrieben. Was für ein merkwürdiges Schicksal.  
Und dabei ist es vor gar nicht langer Zeit so großartig gewesen …

**2**

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?" Eine Mädchenstimme.  
Harry kam langsam aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Während er sich umwandte, fragte er sich, wem er da gleich ins Gesicht sehen würde. Hermione? Ginny? Luna? Harry wusste natürlich, wer es war. Die Stimme war weder verträumt genug für Luna, noch vertraut genug für Hermione. Außerdem wusste er, dass Hermione in diesem Moment an einem ganz anderen Ort war, sie war also ohnehin ausgeschlossen.  
Ginny lächelte ihn unsicher an, die Sommersprossen hell wie beim ersten Mal, als Harry sie gesehen hatte, die Haare feurig wie immer – und sie selbst doch so anders als sonst, so ungewohnt. Viel hatte sich zwischen den beiden verändert.  


Sie wiederholte die Frage. Harry antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken. Ob alles in Ordnung war? Ließ sich das so einfach feststellen? Mit ihm stimmte alles. Er hatte nun endlich jemanden an seiner Seite, den er wirklich brauchte, den er wirklich wollte … seine neue Freundin. Warum war sie jetzt nicht hier?  
Aber sonst stimmte gar nichts. Er kannte die Probleme seiner beiden besten Freunde im Moment sehr gut – fast zu gut für seinen Geschmack. Hatte er nicht eigene Schwierigkeiten? Musste es sein, dass er sich um die seiner Freunde auch noch zu kümmern hatte?

**3**

In der Bibliothek war Hermione schon immer gerne gewesen. Einfach nur zwischen den Büchern zu sitzen, den ein oder anderen dicken Band aus einem Regal zu ziehen und darin zu schmökern, das war etwas, bei dem sie entspannen konnte, das sie beruhigte.  
Es wunderte sie nicht, dass sie in letzter Zeit noch öfter in die Bibliothek rannte. Sie musste sich ja irgendwo verstecken, vor den Problemen fliehen, die sie im Moment hatte. Mit Ron. Aber dass die Probleme hier in der Bibliothek sich noch verschlimmern könnten, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Als es aber passierte, hätte sie rechtzeitig reagieren müssen. Sie hätte es ganz einfach erkennen können, es war nicht schwer zu bemerken, dass sie hier einen Fehler beging …  
Und doch ließ sie sich auf ein Gespräch ein, als sie Draco Malfoy allein in einer Ecke bei einem Lesetisch sah. Seine Nasenspitze berührte beinahe die Seiten des Buches, über welches er gebeugt war. Seit Draco vom Orden aus einer heiklen Situation gerettet worden und damit nur knapp der Ermordung durch seinen Vater entkommen war, verhielt er sich anders als früher. Er war nicht unbedingt auf die gute Seite gewechselt, aber wenigstens hielt er nun nichts mehr von Voldemort und seinen Todessern. Er selbst trug kein Dunkles Mal. Was er stattdessen auf seinem linken Unterarm hatte, würde er Hermione nie erzählen; bis es fast zu 

spät sein würde.  
An diesem Abend in der Bibliothek setzte sich Hermione also zu Draco und begann ein Gespräch mit ihm. Erst war er sehr abweisend – es schien zwar nicht so, als würde sie ihn belästigen, aber besonders begeistert war er auch nicht, mit ihr zu reden. Doch es wurde besser; Hermione begann von Ron zu erzählen – ein Thema, bei dem sich die beiden fast sogar einig waren, seit Draco gelernt hatte, seine Meinungen etwas zurückhaltender auszudrücken.  
Draco war erstaunt, dass Hermione schlecht von Ron sprach. Einen Dummkopf nannte sie ihn, einen gefühlslosen Pavian, einen Volltrottel sogar. Draco hatte ja nie gewusst, dass Ron und Hermione all die Zeit, seit sie einander kennengelernt hatten, fast nur gestritten hatten.  
Hermione hörte Draco während dieses Gesprächs zum ersten Mal lachen – richtig lachen, weil etwas gesagt wurde, das man im Allgemeinen für witzig hielt. Nicht sein hämisches Lachen, seine typische Schadenfreude.  
Und doch merkte Hermione, dass sich Draco sonst nicht allzu viel verändert hatte. Arroganz und Eitelkeit, Stolz und Vorurteil, all dies gehörte zu seinem Charakter, und so verhielt es sich auch jetzt noch. Sie spürte es in der Art, wie Draco sprach … dass sie insgeheim hoffte, sie würde sich irren, verdrängte sie so sehr, dass sie sich später gar nicht mehr an diese Hoffnung erinnern konnte. Später, wenn sie sich an diese Eigenschaften Dracos gewöhnt hatte.

**4**

Jedes Mädchen. Er hätte an jedes Mädchen denken können; aber er dachte ausgerechnet an Loony Lovegood?  
Es war schon ungewöhnlich, wie sich die Beziehung zu einem Menschen innerhalb kürzester 

Zeit verändern konnte. Von Ginny hatte sich Harry getrennt, aber in dem Glauben, er täte es, um sie zu schützen … erst danach war er in Zweifel geraten, ob er Ginny je wirklich geliebt hatte. Und ob sie ihn liebte; ihn als Harry, als er selbst, nicht als den _Jungen, der lebt_, den _Auserwählten_ …  
Und dann lief er Luna auf einem Gang in Hogwarts über den Weg. Luna Lovegood. Begleitet wurde sie von Neville. Die beiden winkten ihm lächelnd zu, er winkte zurück; ob die beiden wohl zusammen waren? Das fragte er sich nun zum allerersten Mal … Neville und Luna waren immerhin sehr gut befreundet und oft miteinander unterwegs. Aber warum fragte er sich dies überhaupt? Konnte es ihm nicht egal sein?  
Später traf er Luna erneut, diesmal allein. Sie unterhielten sich. Sie sprachen miteinander für eine lange Zeit; über Sirius, über Dumbledore, über Lunas Mutter, über Thestrale; über Crumple-Horned Snorkacks und Nargles. Luna brachte ihn zum Lachen, konnte ihn trösten, verstand ihn, wusste, wie er sich nach dem Verlust so vieler vertrauter Personen fühlte … und das Beste war: Sie war hier und für ihn da, und als er ihr dafür dankte, versprach sie, dass dies immer so sein würde. Neville interessierte Harry in diesem Moment gar nicht mehr.

**5**

Hermione erzählte Harry von ihrem Treffen mit Draco. Erst hatte sie nicht gewusst, ob sie es wagen sollte; wie würde er reagieren? Würde er es Ron erzählen? Aber ihr war klar, dass Harry ihr allerbester Freund war, dass er für sie da sein würde.  
Und so sprach sie über alles, was ihr am Herzen lag, und Harry hörte tatsächlich zu, wie sie gehofft hatte. Sie redete über ihre Probleme mit Ron, darüber, dass sie ihn nicht liebte, dass sie glaubte, Draco zu lieben.  
Was sie ihm nicht verriet, war, dass sie eigentlich nie wirklich in Ron verliebt gewesen war. 

Die größten Gefühle, die sie bis jetzt gehabt hatte, waren für Harry gewesen. Dass Harry dies nie erwidert hatte, lag ihr zwar schwer am Herzen, machte ihr aber nun nichts mehr aus; nach ihrer Zwangsflucht zu Ron war nun der ideale Ausweg da: Draco.  
Harrys Reaktion kam unerwartet für Hermione. Er war nicht wütend darüber, dass sie etwas von Draco wollte. Er schien sogar so, als wäre es ihm egal; aber das war doch lächerlich, natürlich war sie Harry _nicht_ egal, da war sie sich sicher.  
Aber warum warnte Harry sie nicht vor Draco? Warum erwartete sie eigentlich, dass Harry dies tun würde? _Wollte_ sie etwa gewarnt werden? Dachte sie, von Draco würde Gefahr drohen, und wollte, dass ihr dies jemand sagte? Oder wollte sie vielleicht einfach, dass Gefahr von Draco ausginge?

**6**

Harry und Luna hatten wirklich eine wunderbare Zeit zusammen. Luna war einfach großartig … wie die perfekte Mischung aus Hermione und Ginny, einfach das ideale Mädchen, das sich Harry wünschte. Sie konnte seine Sorgen auf sich nehmen und sie mit ihrer ganz speziellen Magie vertreiben. Dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war, wo man es doch sonst nur in Märchen und den schlimmsten klischeehaften Geschichten hörte, verwirrte Harry anfangs ein wenig, doch langsam lernte er, dieses Glück einfach zu genießen …  
Vor etwa zwei Jahren hatte er zum ersten Mal mit Luna über Sirius gesprochen, da hatte er so etwas wie Mitgefühl für sie empfunden; hätte ihm damals jemand gesagt, dass sich _das hier_ daraus entwickeln würde, hätte er sich totgelacht.  
Als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, während eines Spaziergangs mit Luna um den See von Hogwarts, musste er kichern. Luna fragte ihn, was denn so lustig wäre. Er antwortete nicht. Sie akzeptierte es und die beiden schwiegen. Das war ein weiterer Vorzug ihrer Beziehung – sie konnten auch eine Weile einfach nur schweigen.  
Es war so perfekt – es kam Harry so vor, als würde nichts mehr stimmen.

**7**

So spät nachts war Hermione bisher nur selten hier im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gewesen. Wenn, dann entweder mit Harry und Ron, oder um Elfenhüte zu stricken. Aber noch nie war sie mit jemandem um diese Zeit hier gewesen, von dem sie mehr als nur Freundschaft wollte – noch weniger mit einem Slytherin, und schon gar nicht mit _diesem_ Slyterhin.  
Und doch saß – nein, lag sie mit Draco hier in dem Sofasessel vor dem Kamin und küsste ihn. Wieso küsste sie Draco Malfoy? War sie wirklich in ihn verliebt? Was wollte sie von ihm?  
„Hermione, ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte Draco, nachdem er sich aus dem Kuss gelöst hatte. Seine kalten Augen sahen direkt in ihre hinein; ihr war nie aufgefallen, wie tief Dracos Augen waren …  
„Nein", sagte sie bloß. Sie wollte wirklich nicht, dass er ging.  
„Ich muss aber gehen. Wirklich."  
„Nein."  
Warum musste er gehen?

**8**

Ginny setzte sich neben Harry. Sie fragte noch einmal, ob alles in Ordnung war. Scheinbar genügte ihr ein Schulterzucken nicht als Antwort; natürlich, sie war schon immer sehr hartnäckig gewesen.  
Also sagte Harry etwas. Nicht so viel, wie er zu Luna sagen würde – im Grunde genommen würde er viel lieber mit ihr sprechen, aber sie schlief eben schon.  
Harry erzählte, dass Hermione etwas mit Draco hatte – glücklicherweise bestätigte sich seine Ver-mutung, dass Ginny dies als Hermiones beste Freundin bereits wusste, und er so kein Geheimnis Hermiones verriet.  
Er sagte Ginny, dass Hermione in wenigen Minuten eine Verabredung mit Draco oben im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum hatte. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, und auch Hermione selbst schien es etwas mulmig gewesen zu sein, als sie Harry davon erzählt hatte. Sie hatte gesagt, irgendetwas stimmte mit Draco nicht, aber sie kam nicht darauf, was es war, obwohl die Antwort direkt vor ihrer Nase lag …  
Er sagte Ginny, dass Draco einfach im Ganzen nicht stimmte, dass er falsch war, dass er Hermione hintergehen würde. Harry wusste all dies mit Sicherheit. Ginny stimmte ihm zu, aber irgendwie wollte Ginnys Meinung ihn nicht so richtig interessieren.  
Er sprach nicht von Luna. Das schien ihm unpassend, immerhin war er vor gar nicht langer Zeit mit Ginny zusammen gewesen. Luna hielt er aus diesem Gespräch hinaus … aber eigentlich war sie das einzige Thema, an das er die ganze Zeit dachte.

**9**

Ron erwachte aus seinem Schlaf. Da war irgendein Geräusch gewesen … er hatte etwas Ähnliches schon einmal gehört, aber schöne Erinnerungen waren das nicht, die da in ihm geweckt wurden, auch wenn ihm nicht wirklich einfallen mochte, woran er sich da überhaupt erinnerte.  
Irgendetwas sagte ihm, er sollte dem Geräusch nachgehen. Er stieg also aus seinem Bett und ging zur Tür, die aus dem Schlafsaal führte, verließ den Raum; folgte der Spiraltreppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum … und blieb erstarrt in der Tür am Fuß der Treppe stehen.  
Das helle Licht des Vollmonds schien auf einen bewegungslosen Körper, der am Boden vor dem Kamin lag; in einer Blutlache. Überall war Blut, der Körper selbst war förmlich aufgerissen.  
Ron erkannte die Person sofort, aber er konnte es nicht glauben. Er ging einen Schritt näher auf den Körper zu. Jetzt sah er es genau, es war … nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er machte einen weiteren Schritt. Er konnte die Person noch besser erkennen, wollte es aber immer noch nicht wahrhaben. Noch ein Schritt, noch einer – mit jedem sah er das Gesicht deutlicher, das da tot an die Decke starrte. Noch ein Schritt und er stand direkt neben der Leiche. Hermione.  
„Hermione."  
Es war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen, ein leises Wimmern. Ron war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er den Namen wirklich gesagt oder nur gedacht hatte. Aber der Schrei, den er nun von sich gab, der war ganz sicher echt. So geschrien hatte er noch nie.  
Doch bevor irgendjemand hier sein konnte und ihn entdeckte, hatte Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum schon lange verlassen.

Und nun steht er hier, oben auf der Spitze des Astronomieturms. Ausgerechnet jene Person - die _einzige_ Person -, die er immer an seiner Seite hat wissen wollen, hat ihn hierher getrieben. Was für ein merkwürdiges Schicksal.  
Und dabei ist es vor gar nicht langer Zeit so großartig gewesen … Er und Hermione, sie waren glücklich gewesen, nach so langer Zeit des Streits und der Unsicherheit über die Gefühle des anderen. Sie haben endlich zueinandergefunden gehabt, aber dann ist sie so abweisend geworden. Ron hat geglaubt, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hat … er hat sich entschuldigen wollen, aber irgendetwas hat ihn daran gehindert. Und jetzt …  
Während des Fallens weint er.


End file.
